Pigtails and Curls
by Whimsical Child
Summary: One or two bad words...i don't want to say a lot...or anything at all except that i've been working extremely hard at this story...harder than any story ever. i'm really proud of it. so, if you flame me i swear i'll sic my best friend hope on you...your d
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All the characters except, Elizabeth, and Evie belong to the Brilliant Jo Rowling. Copyright 2000. (That means don't copy. Just kidding)  
  
A/N: This story was inspired by Evie and is dedicated to her too...  
Also, I was going to do a spin-off called "Take My Hand" from "Going Back to the End", but I decided not to. But, this would be the story.  
  
Pigtails and Curls  
Part One  
  
  
She put Evie's hair in pigtails and left Elizabeth's hair down. Elizabeth has beautiful blonde curly ringlet hair and is very neat. Evie has black and straight hair, but it grows all over the place. They both have identical green eyes.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley. Eliz? Hold your sister's hand. There you go. One...two...three!" Harry Potter had married Emogene Merzelka. They had 2 girls and named them Elizabeth Claire and Evangeline Devita (Evie or Eve for short.) Elizabeth was four and Evie was two. Anyway, they made it to Diagon Alley. Emogene had to get a new wand. Her old one was doing funny things sometimes. One time, she meant to apparate the girls to their father's work, or, Hogwarts. Instead, she sent them to a Hog Farm in Eastern Asia. Poor things. Harry flew home quickly to tell his wife that the girl hadn't shown up in two hours. Harry and Emogene searched the world before they found them. Elizabeth was holding Evie's hand with their backs turned to their parents. One was in pigtails, the other in long, beautiful curls. In years to come, Harry would think back to that precious moment with his girls. Harry had a special place in his heart for Evie because he was the only adult she would talk to. Evie would speak strictly to her sister and Harry.  
Evie silently tugged at Elizabeth's robes and Elizabeth looked down at her.  
  
"Ewizabet?"  
  
"Yes, Evie?" she said with a smile.  
  
"What did daddy play on-on the Kwidish team?" Evie and Elizabeth were both very shy and both were very tiny. Evie was more shy and outspoken, but Elizabeth always took care of her. They were so fragile.  
  
"Quidditch team? I think he played a seeker..." she took the hand of her little sister and followed their mother. Emogene turned around and waited for her girls to catch up to her. She smiled inwardly. She had two beautiful girls and a husband she loved deeply. When they caught up, she scooped Evie into her arms.  
  
"Mommy?" Elizabeth asked her mother politely.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"I have no one to hold on to..." She pointed to her sister who smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Here you are. Mind you don't lose her, alright?" Elizabeth nodded and replaced her hand in her sister's. They walked for a little while until they got to the wand shop. When done with that, Emogene decided to treat her girls with some Ice Cream from Florean Fortescue's. "What would you both like?" Evie stood on her tippie-toes and whispered into Elizabeth's ear.   
  
"Evie says she wants a chocolate shake with gummy-bears on top..."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'll have the same please."  
  
"How about I get you a medium size one you two split it?" Elizabeth bent over to hear her sister's reply.  
  
"Evie says yes! Me too!" she said brightly. Emogene smiled warmly as she ordered the ice cream. When it was ready, they all sat down at a booth. Evie and Elizabeth had a two way straw and they sucked on their shake and popped gummy-bears into their mouths happily. When they finished, they left the booth and went outside. Just outside the store was a newly remodeled fountain. The girls wanted to go play in it, so their mother allowed them. Just as they walked into the circle of the fountain, blue flames sprang up around it.   
  
"Girls! Maybe it's not so safe...come out of there!" Emogene yelled. The children obediently began to walk out but the flames kept them back. Evie let out a sob, but Elizabeth tried to stay calm. Their mother tried to push through but the flames were very hot.   
  
"Haha! Just try to get past the fire!" Emogene froze before she turned around and saw the man she feared the most. Voldemort.  
  
"Let my children go!" she yelled.  
  
"No...I have other plans for them. I think they'd love to see their mother die right before their eyes. AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of blinding green light, and Emogene was dead before she hit the ground. Elizabeth and Evie screamed. Elizabeth covered up her sister's eyes and held on to her as tight as she could. They could hear the screaming all around them. The flames disappeared and simultaneously, they felt themselves being gruffly lifted into someone's arms. The screaming stopped. Elizabeth opened her eyes but still held on to the shaking Evie. She knew that she wasn't home when she saw the dark, horrid place they had arrived at. "Hello, children. This is your new home. Don't worry. I won't kill you like I did your mother. Your meals will come every 3 hours and not a minute sooner. And, I don't want to hear you crying. Sweet dreams...I hope they are filled with the horror of seeing your mother die. Oh! One more thing. I have officially changed your names to Elizabeth Ridle and Evie Ridle. You were adopted two weeks ago. My name is now Tyler Markus Ridle. Is that clear?" Elizabeth nodded yes. She still had a tight grip on her sister. Their room was about 9 feet by 9 feet and very cold. There were a few blankets on the floor but that was it. Next to those was a bed that was smaller than a twin sized. Elizabeth scooped her sister up onto the bed and gently stroked her face until she fell asleep. She took the floor and the smallest blanket. The others and the bed she gave to her sister.  
  
Nothing changed for seven years.  
***************************************  
Voldemort had assumed a new identity, and no one knew that he was the dark lord. He also signed papers on the mysterious adoption of two children.  
  
"You have to look presentable! Why did I take you two?" He slapped Evie. She cowered under her sister's protection.  
  
"Maybe if you gave us a brush, new robes and some proper care!" she said loudly.  
  
"Fine," he said patiently. He waved his wand and they looked behind them. Their room had a bunk bed, a dresser, a mirror, and two brushes. Elizabeth smiled inwardly at how fast she had gotten what she wanted. Voldemort, or now named Tyler Ridle, looked at them evilly. Come on, you two. We have to go to Diagon Alley. You, missy...are going to get your letter any day now. And, we might as well get you a wand too, you little brat." He pointed at Evie. Evie never said a word to "Mr. Ridle" in all the years she was there.  
"Dammit! Why the hell don't you talk?"  
  
"Leave her alone." Elizabeth said calmly. "Come on, Evie." Elizabeth glared at Mr. Ridle as she took her sister's hand. Mr. Ridle disapparated them all to the Wand Shop.  
  
"Well? What are you two waiting for? Get yourselves in there!" he growled at them. They walked silently into the store, still holding each other's hands.  
  
"Ah, yes. Two customers. Come on in. Please, sit down," Mr. Ollivander gestured towards the three chairs and they all sat down. Mr. Ollivander brought two big boxes out of the back room. "Here we are. You first, young lady. What's your name?"  
  
"Her name's Evie. And mine's Elizabeth," Elizabeth said politely. However, Mr. Ollivander turned to Mr. Ridle.  
  
"Say...didn't the Potter children have the same names?" he asked Mr. Ridle suspiciously.  
  
"I adopted them two weeks before that incident, if you will. Now, would you please fit them for their wands? I'd appreciate it," he said impatiently. Mr. Ollivander set to work. Meanwhile, Elizabeth thought back. She remembered ice cream...then blue flames...then...green light and all was dark again. She awoke from reveries abruptly. She was a little unnerved by this vision. She smiled as she saw her sister pick up a rosy colored wand. She picked it up, but nothing happened. The second, was a little darker, but still had a rosy color to it. She raised the wand and red and green sparks flew out as she uncontrollably forced her hand down. She smiled up at her sister and Mr. Ollivander and sat down. It was Elizabeth's turn. She nervously stood up and began trying a wand.  
  
"Ah...this one is special. It has two unicorn hairs and is supple. Very good for anything," he said mischievously. No one saw the mad glint in Mr. Ridle's eyes. Elizabeth raised the wand and found that it came crashing down on it's own. Silver and orange sparks shot out of the tip of the wand. Evie jumped up from her chair and hugged her sister. In all the years they spent together, they got closer and closer, and never grew apart. "Anything for you, sir?" Mr. Ollivander asked politely.  
  
"No. How much will that be?"  
  
Sixty-four galleons, please."  
  
"How much are wands going for these days?" he said snottily.  
  
"Enough to keep me in business. Thank you Mr.?"  
  
"Ridle."  
  
"Thank you. You two have fun at Hogwarts, you hear?" They nodded yes. They all walked out of the store. It seemed like they had just stepped out of the door when an owl landed on Elizabeth's shoulder. She jumped as it stuck out its claws and handed her a letter.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she took the letter and opened it. In green ink it read 'Elizabeth Ridle The bedroom with her sister.' She gaped at it as she looked up at Tyler.  
  
"Go on and read it," he said unhappily. He'd have the "talker" all by himself for two years.  
  
"But why isn't Evie's name on here?"  
  
"Because, stupid. You have to be eleven to go into Hogwarts!" He scoffed at her. Fortunately for the girls he never looked at that letter. When Elizabeth finished reading the letter, there was a signature.  
  
'Signed, Headmaster Harry Potter.' Why did that name sound so familiar?  
  
"Well, I'm taking her. I'll ask the headmaster." She decided not to tell him who the headmaster was. He usually got jumpy when she recognized things.  
  
"Good luck then! Old Dumbledore'll never let you. But, nevertheless if I can get rid of you both, the sooner the better. Let's get both of you your crap." He said testily.  
  
***************************************  
"Hey, Hermione...Elizabeth would have gotten her letter today."  
  
"I know, Harry. I know. But, they might still be alive!" she tried to sound hopeful. She nudged Ron in the back to give him a hint to carry on the 'hope.'  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. But, I'm positive he killed them. Oh, and I saw you hit Ron. It's useless, guys." He said sadly.  
  
"Harry! What are you saying? You don't know this for sure. There have been no threatening notes in seven years. Who knows...she could be enlisted under another name...she could be coming here anyway!" Ron didn't sound very hopeful either.  
  
"Thanks guys." Just then, Hedwig flew in importantly and let a letter float down to Harry's desk. She nibbled his ear like she had done ever since he got her. "You guys...listen to this: 'Dear Mr. Potter, I am entering Hogwarts for my first year, and my name is Elizabeth Ridle. I can't wait. I have one problem. My sister, and I were adopted, you see, into a home of magical people. But, since the adoption, my sister has never spoken to our guardian, Tyler Markus Ridle. My sister and I have never parted in almost eight years. I was wondering if she could come with me to Hogwarts. She is now aged nine. She is very quiet and won't cause any trouble. Please consider this. Oh, and Mr. Ridle gives us his permission.  
Sincerely, Elizabeth Ridle' Harry looked up at his friends.   
  
"Hermione? Oh...all mighty Hermione?" Ron sang tauntingly. "What does the Deputy Headmistress and Potions' Mistress have to say about this?"  
  
"Well, Deputy HeadMASTER...and master of Dark Arts...I say let her come, but you should ask to see them the first day just to meet them and see what they're like. And if the guardian gives them permission, then it is perfectly fine. Plus, Piper-oh this'll be perfect! Piper will have a friend to play with...she's nine, and then Sabrina will be a first year this year...she wanted to be apparated to the station and come to school like all the other girls..."  
  
"Yeah...they're cute...they're my daughters, aren't they? Well, anyway...Good job, Mistress Hermione!" Ron saluted her. Hermione slapped him. Yes, they got married and had children. Piper was nine, and Sabrina was eleven.  
  
"Fine then. Hedwig? Can you find them?" Hedwig turned her head as if she was offended and stuck out her foot obediently. She flew out the window.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Oh, look! Look, Evie! We both can go! Mr. Ridle! We both can go!" she ran up and hugged him, but he pushed her away.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me." Elizabeth scowled and took her sister's hand and led her into the bedroom. Even though she hated him, he was the only father she had ever known.  
  
"Look, Evie! We can both go! Aren't you excited?"  
  
"Will it be fun, Lizzy? Will I be able to stay with you?"  
  
"Yes, Evie! All the time. We'll be there in two weeks! I can't wait! But, it says right here that right after the banquet, we have to go up to his study, k? Will you be able to say at least, hi? Or something?"  
  
"I'll say hi!" she smiled brightly.  
  
***************************************  
  
Two weeks goes by fast, sometimes. Mr. Ridle dropped them off at the station, pretending to be a good parent by showing them how to break through the barrier. They boarded the train as quietly as possible. Evie, who was holding Elizabeth's hand looked around. She pointed to a seat with only one girl sitting there. She looked very lonely all by herself. She had dark brown hair with obvious tints of red in it. She had hazel eyes. They sat down and she looked up and spoke very softly.  
  
"Hi. My name is Sabrina. What's your guyses?" Sabrina looked from sister to sister, obviously puzzled.  
  
"Hi. My name is Elizabeth, and this is my little sister Evie." Elizabeth leaned down to her sister and told her to say hello.  
  
"Hello!" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"How old is she?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"She just turned nine about two months ago. Why?"  
  
"I have a little sister at school who just turned nine yesterday! They could be friends!" Elizabeth liked how this girl didn't ask a lot of questions.  
  
"Evie, did you hear that? You'll have a friend, here!" After that, the train ride went rather quickly.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Who is that, Sabrina?"  
  
"Him? That's Professor Potter. Harry-I mean Professor Potter is also the headmaster. He's a very nice man. My mom and dad are best friends with him...they have been since they're first year here. His wife died about seven years ago and his children were kidnapped. They say you-know-who did it, but no one knows for sure. Not a lot of people were there the day it all happened." As they spoke, Elizabeth became more and more confused. She had never really heard of you-know-who, or what had happened seven years ago. Harry stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello! My name is Professor Potter. This is Professor Weasley, and...well...Professor Weasley." The hall snickered, including Ron. Hermione, on the other hand, scowled.  
  
"That's my mom and dad!" Sabrina squealed. Harry continued but this time under Hermione's glare.  
  
"Wait here while we bring out the sorting hat, please."   
  
"Evie...do you recognize him?" Elizabeth asked her sister.  
  
"No...why, Liz?"  
  
"I don't know...I just do." About a minute later, Harry appeared back with the hat and a stool. Hermione began to read off the names. "Abba, Katrionia!" A little girl stood up and walked to the stool and put the hat on. It had barely slipped over her eyes when the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!" The next kid's name was called. "Derkin, Stevie!" He was immediately made the very first Slytherin. There erupted a huge cheer from the Slytherin table. More names were called: "Humfernickle, Cynthia!" She became the first Hufflepuff. "Kimono, Gregg!" was a Slytherin. There was a couple Gryffindors in between them too. Then, "Elizabeth Ridle!" Elizabeth stood up, but her sister wouldn't let go. She finally convinced Evie to take Sabrina's hand so she could go up. Meanwhile, Harry was trying to look over the heads, but couldn't see the girl and her sister. Elizabeth made it to the hat and put it over her head. It slipped easily over her eyes. She was quite surprised to hear it speak to her.  
  
"Ah...brilliant mind...worried about your sister, huh? I think she'll be fine. But you...you have a past that you didn't have to remember to forget...your mind forgot it on it's own...don't know the real you, either. Well, I can see courage, and a kind heart, and a special place for your sister-" Something in Elizabeth's heart pounded. Something told her Gryffindor, but she kept quiet and still. "Very well, then. GRYFFINDOR!" The sound sped through the halls and echoed forever, it seemed. Her sister wasn't called, but she took her to the Gryffindor table with her anyway. For what seemed like forever, she heard Sabrina's name called. The hat touched her head and came off. She happily trotted toward the Gryffindor table. She gave a thumbs-up to her dad, Ron. Ron put his thumbs up. Elizabeth looked that way and saw a little girl that looked a lot like Professor Weasley, the Dark Arts teacher. She pounced up on his lap and the little girl laughed out loud. Elizabeth wondered if that could be Piper. As if reading her mind, Sabrina leaned over and told her that was her baby sister Piper. The last names were called, and everyone was led into the Great Hall. Harry stood up. "I have some announcements to make, everyone. As most of you know, the forbidden forest is off-limits. You may not go in there. Second of all, I would like to tell you all that Professor Weasley, the Potions one, will now be called Professor Granger to prevent any-"he sniggered "-confusion!" He sniggered some more. "Enjoy your food!" He sat down. Food appeared on the plates and Evie and Elizabeth ate to their fill. When the banquet was over, Elizabeth asked Sabrina to guide them to Professor Potter's office. She led them to the steps, past the gargoyle, and through the door. There she left them.  
  
"Good luck, guys!  
  
"Thanks, Sabrina!" They stood transfixed in the office. In the middle of the air was a note that said to wait for him to come up. Elizabeth held her sister's hand and looked out the window. She pointed to a white owl flying towards the window. Just as they were standing there, Harry silently walked in. He saw the two girls with their backs to him, holding each other's hands. He thought back to the time him and Emogene found them, holding hands...just like this. From that moment on, he knew. He didn't know what to do. The lump in his throat slowly grew and he cleared his throat softly.  
  
She turned around silently. "I'm sorry, sir. We didn't see you." The professor looked paler than he did before at the banquet.  
  
"Uh-you-I-uh-call me Darry-I mean-Harry-" Hermione and Ron walked in laughing and talking. They froze when they saw the girls. Hermione's face did a total double take when she saw Elizabeth and Evie. There was no mistaking those bright green eyes.  
  
"Oh my God...Harry..." Hermione said in a whisper.  
  
"I know...Girls...please...sit down." He smiled oddly at them. They sat down. "This, I presume...is...uh...Evie?"  
  
"How did you know?" Elizabeth asked Harry.  
  
"Uh-Sabrina told me...nice to meet-uh--you." He seemed to stutter an awful lot.  
  
"What did you want to see us about?" Hermione took Ron's hand and held it tight. She couldn't believe it. No one in the room could either. Hermione didn't realize that tears were rolling down her cheeks. Ron looked at her and she turned around to wipe away her tears. They were Harry's girls. One looked like Emogene, the other looked exactly like Harry.  
  
"Well, girls. I-uh-I just wanted to meet you, so everything is now in order. You are both free to go," Harry said, looking rather flustered. Elizabeth was just about to ask Harry why he wanted to meet them if the meeting was to be so short when-  
  
"Hi!" Evie volunteered.   
  
"Evie! What on earth has gotten into you?!" Elizabeth's mouth was wide open. She looked from Harry's shocked and tearful face to Evie's bright one. If somebody didn't speak soon, Elizabeth felt that she would faint from pure shock. Hermione, however, couldn't keep it in.  
  
"Oh, Harry! She hasn't changed!" Ron nudged her roughly and she quivered under Harry's expression. He clearly didn't want to tell them quite yet.  
  
"Well, off you go. I've put a spare bunk right next to yours, Liz-" he shook his head. "Lizabet-" he shook his head again. "Lizzy-ELIZABETH! Sorry. I know many Elizabeths!" He nearly hit himself for being so foolish. Elizabeth walked out of the door, puzzled and confused. Evie walked out the door happier than she had been in years. Ron shut the door as soon as their feet were out the door. And, with one last look back at Harry, Evie smiled one of her rare smiles.  
  
"She's got to remember me. Somehow. I don't know how. Is it me? My personality?" Harry was up and pacing his study. "If Emogene was lucky, Evie would talk to her, but she used to pounce on my lap and talk to me as if she was a talkative child-"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"-and she'd always have something new to tell me-and, I've missed them both so  
much--"  
  
"Harry," Hermione said again, quietly.  
  
"-they haven't changed at all. And Elizabeth-still watching out for her, and when I came in-they were holding hands-it was so sweet and I wanted to hug them-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?" he looked at her.  
  
"You have got to get them safe. They're not safe even in the dorms. It's not long before Voldemort finds them or you. We need to question them immediately," Hermione said, worriedly.  
  
"I agree with Hermione. It's only a matter of time, Harry," Ron said, giving Hermione support.  
  
"No. They're safe here. I swear they are. Remember? I was safe here too and-"  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore was alive back then. He was the greatest wizard in the world! They just aren't safe in the dorms right now. They'll be safer with you!" Hermione said, looking to Ron.  
  
"No. Absolutely not. They don't even know who I am! Let alone their father!"  
  
"Harry! Don't you get it? They just aren't safe without you being there with them the whole time!" Hermione paused and signaled Ron to continue.  
  
"She's right, Harry. You know it. They're not safe without an adult around them."  
  
"So, what are you two suggesting? That I follow the girls around all day? I don't think so...The other teachers would not be pleased."  
  
"Harry...well, then how are you going to do this? It sounds to us like you have no plan!" Hermione stated.  
  
"You're both right. I don't have a plan. I'll take it one day at a time."  
  
"Elizabeth already seems like a little Hermione so if she hears one little peep out of any of us, she'll probably go research it. You can't just ignore this-"  
  
"I'm not ignoring it! I'm doing this MY WAY!" He signaled for them to leave his study.  
  
"Fine Harry. When Voldemort finds you and them-"  
  
"Just leave. I need to think." Harry opened the door and tried to smile but couldn't his mind was bogged down with his children. He sat down once Hermione and Ron left. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Memories flashed before his eyes.  
  
***************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at the girls' dorm...  
  
"You recognize him too? I wonder what it is...And, you spoke, Evie!"  
  
"I like him...he's really nice. He has a kind face, Liz. And, he called you Liz. I like that. Just something told me it was ok to talk to him...that he won't hurt me like Mr. Ridle did. What did you recognize him?" Evie was keeping something from her sister.  
  
"Same thing, I guess...well, good night, Eve."  
  
"Good night, Ezzy." She turned over on her bed next to Elizabeth's, but could shut her eyes. She was wide-awake. She knew she was supposed stay in bed, but she wanted explore. Elizabeth was already snoring so she knew it was safe to get up. She quietly hoped down from the bed and pulled on her night robe. She tiptoed from the dorms to the common room and past the portrait. Lucky for her, the fat lady was out visiting the other portraits. She tiptoed down the halls in search of adventure. She didn't just want to find it, she wanted to live it. She'd never felt this way before. She was alone and unafraid. She walked the halls, learned the staircases, and fell in front of the 'armored things.' She was getting tired and decided to walk back when she heard voices. She looked around to find a hiding place, but there was none. She saw a door, but it was too far away. Quickly, she leapt out of sight and under a stone bench. She peeked out to see a tall man with what appeared to be freckles, and a woman who was slightly shorter with her hair pulled back half up. They paused in the middle of the hall. They were speaking in hushed tones.  
  
"What if they find out? Harry doesn't have a plan..."  
  
"Wouldn't you be shocked if you saw your children for the first time in seven years, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Give him time."  
  
"But what about Evie?" Evie's ears popped up when she heard her name.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She warmed up to Harry as if she knew Harry was her father! She's bound to find out sooner or later!" Hermione said hurriedly. Evie slowly tried to take in what she had just heard.  
  
"Oh, come on. Evie's shy! She just likes Harry, that's all."  
  
"Well, maybe so...but Harry practically gave himself away when he called Elizabeth, Liz and all her other names!"  
  
"Wouldn't that be funny if he called Evie her old nickname? What was it?"  
  
"Wasn't it something like Greenie? Because of her eyes or something?"  
  
"No...it wasn't Greenie-" Evie closed her eyes and thought back.  
  
  
***  
"Daddy!" she had yelled. Her father came and scooped her up in his arms.   
  
"Hi, my little Shylet!"  
  
***  
  
Evie opened her eyes. She remembered it. She remembered everything. She remembered that her and her father used to play hide and seek and he would hide just right so she could find him easily. She used to say "I found you" every time she found him. She remembered so many other times too. Just as she opened her eyes-  
  
"Shylet! That was it!" Ron whispered loudly. "Well, let's go to bed. What do you want to bet that Sabrina's in our bed already?"  
  
"About a galleon!" They laughed all the way down the hall. Evie was starting to cramp up from being under the small bench. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She made sure they were gone and slowly got up. She looked around the hall from where they had come from. She saw a faint light at the end of the hall. She began to walk towards it, suddenly knowing where she was heading. She was walking towards Harry's office, and she knew. It she got there and said the password silently. The door slowly opened. Harry had his head still in his hands. When he heard the door, he didn't look up.  
  
"Go away, guys. I've heard enough..." He suddenly looked up. "Oh, sorry...did you lose your way?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want me to take you back to your dorms?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you need, then?" He smiled kindly and something rang in the back of Evie's head. A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry stood up to come over and comfort her.  
  
"I found you..." Harry just stood there frozen. He was caught off guard as his little girl ran into him with the biggest hug he had gotten in years. He kissed her head as tears streaked his cheeks. She did remember him.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Pigtails and Curls  
Part Two  
  
  
  
Harry carried Evie to her dorms with his invisibility cloak over the both of them. Evie's head was resting on her father's shoulder and her legs were bouncing slightly as Harry walked. She was sound asleep. Harry, not wanting Hermione or Ron to find out that Evie knew he was her father, wanted to put her in her bed. They made it to the girls' dorm when he realized that he had never been in the girls' dorm before. Nevertheless, he opened the door and found her bed. He gently laid her down. Evie rolled over and he covered his daughter up. Harry kissed her on the cheek and did the same to Elizabeth. He noticed that she was slightly shaking and he covered her up quickly. She stopped abruptly. 'Weird,' he thought. He walked out the door with one last look at his daughters.  
  
  
**************************************  
"Harry...what's this?" Hermione inquired. It was early morning, before breakfast. Hermione held up a small black night robe.  
  
"Ub-du-it's mine!"  
  
"Yours. Right. Who's is it...you KNOW you can't lie to me...I've been married to Ron for what...14 years? And he still can't do it..."  
  
"Yeah...it's very sad. I just can't do it...don't even try, Harry."  
  
"Fine...fine fine fine. Evie knows, ok?"  
  
"She knows you're her father?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to explore...just as you two left my office..."  
  
"Do you think she heard us talking, Ron?"  
  
"She did, guys. She hid under the bench just down the hall...Ron, the one the twins used to sit at all the time!" he laughed at Ron and Ron laughed back.  
  
"This is no time for games! Evie knows! Did you tell her not to tell her sister about you?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I did. Are you happy?"  
  
"How can you trust her? She's never parted from her sister since she could walk!"  
  
"I have a feeling, a sad one, mind you, that that is going to change. Evie can't be Elizabeth for the rest of her life...she has to become into herself."  
  
"How did you become a father so quickly Harry?" Hermione asked as she shook her head fondly.  
  
"Comes naturally, I guess..."he smiled as he massaged his neck. His back wasn't used to carrying a 65-pound child.  
  
"Lucky," Ron muttered under his breath. He knew Harry heard him and they both laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess it can't be all that bad...if you're almost positive Evie won't tell..."  
  
"Wait a second...Hermione...I thought you DID want Harry to tell them!"  
  
"That's just it! Harry has to be the one to tell Elizabeth...not Evie."  
  
"Oh...sorry I doubted you, Hermione," Ron sniggered.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Did you go somewhere last night, Evie? I thought I heard you get up..."  
  
"Me? Not me. Hey, guess what! Sabrina told me I get to meet Piper today!"  
  
"What? I heard my name..."Sabrina rubbed her eyes. She was obviously not a morning person.  
  
"You said I get to meet Piper today!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah...sure..." she flopped back down on the bed.  
  
"Evangeline Devita Ridle! What has gotten into you? I have never heard you talk so much!"  
  
"Oh...you like it better when I'm quiet?" she asked, looking up at her sister disappointedly.  
  
"Well...truthfully? Yes..."  
  
"Fine then...I won't talk...to you." She turned around and said "Bye, Sabrina!" She walked out the door and they heard the portrait slam in the common room.  
  
"What is her problem, Eliz?"  
  
"Uh...nothing..." She became very pale suddenly. Very slightly at first, she began shaking and then violently.  
"Eliz..." she said slowly. "Are you ok? Maybe you should go see the nurse..."  
  
"I'm fine...I swear. Really..." She felt something strange in her chest...almost like pain...but not. Elizabeth weakly sat on the bed.  
  
"Elizabeth...ok...I'm going to go get the nurse, k?" she looked very worried.   
  
"No..." she said rather weakly. "I can walk see?" She tried to stand up, but she just couldn't. She broke out in a sweat and swallowed a wave of nausea. She clutched the left side of her chest.  
  
"Oh my gosh...I'm gonna go get my mom, ok? Everything gonna be fine...you-just sit there and rest." She ran out of the common room and flew over the portrait. She was going so fast she didn't realize Harry who was walking down the hall. She flew into him.  
  
"What's wrong, Brina?"  
  
"It's Elizabeth! She-she can't walk...she's GREEN! She's sick! I'm going to go get my mom!"  
  
"Calm down," Harry kneeled down to her level and started getting worried. Sabrina usually had a cool head. "and tell me exactly what happened, can you do that?" She nodded as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Evie...she was talking and I guess Elizabeth had never seen her talk that much and she kinda scolded her for it and then Evie got mad for liking her better as quiet and she made some kind of vow not to talk to Elizabeth and Elizabeth just stood there and she started shaking and fell on the bed and tried to stand up and she started sweating and she clutched her chest and she almost threw up-" she took a huge breath. Harry ran as fast as he could. Behind him, Hermione came upon Sabrina and she just pointed toward Harry. Hermione looked back at Ron and they hurried too.  
  
"MERMAID!" Harry nearly kicked the fat lady's portrait off the wall as he flew through the room. He ran up the stairs and opened the door. He saw Elizabeth on the floor, gone in a dead faint. If he hadn't been otherwise occupied, he would have noticed her resemblance to Sleeping Beauty with her golden curls and her arms at just the right angle. He gently took her into his arms and looked into the eyes of Hermione and Ron. They had been closely behind him. He headed towards the infirmary.   
  
"Hermione...what could be wrong?" He explained the symptoms that Sabrina had told him.  
  
"I don't know," she looked at Ron. "Ron?"  
  
"Not a clue...it's not a muggle thing, is it? Like a heart attack...she clutched her chest or something..."  
  
"No." they both said sternly. They went through the doors and Harry gently laid his daughter on the bed carefully and looked towards the aging Madam Pomfrey. She looked stern and worried.  
  
"I'll try, Harry...but it looks unknown..." She patted his shoulder. She knew his secret.  
She busied herself getting remedies and potions together. "Hermione, do you have any Toads Breath in a Jar?"  
  
"Yes...I'll go get it."  
  
"Never mind...don't bother...I just found mine." She examined Elizabeth from head to toe. She was still shaking fervently. After a few minutes she looked up to Harry. "I can't do anything except make her comfortable...I have no clue what it is...I've never seen it and I'm almost one-hundred." She patted Harry's shoulder again. He felt as helpless as he had been seven years ago. There was nothing he could do then, and there was nothing he could do now.   
  
"Have you eaten yet, Harry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We'll keep watch...why don't you go get something to eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok...well, we have to go. Should I tell Evie when she comes to meet Piper?"  
  
"No...tell Sabrina not to tell her...let her have some fun...I want her first day to be filled with smiles...I'll wait here with Elizabeth..."  
  
"Let us know if..."  
  
"Yeah." They left silently.   
  
***************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Evie was enjoying her freedom for the very first time. She walked around the castle exploring. She was in the middle of a hall looking around when she saw Sabrina's parents. She was a little hesitant to talk still. Ron kneeled down.  
  
"Hey cutie. You know what? I know a little girl who can't wait to meet you...would you like to meet her?" He smiled kindly.  
  
"Yes, please...right now? I haven't really had a friend before...I've only had Elizabeth...she's not that bad...but I'm kind of mad at her right now..." Hermione hit Ron in the back because his jaw was hanging. They had never heard her say so much. He cleared his throat.   
  
"Yes...sure...we'll take you there." He lightly touched her back and guided her which way to walk as he stood up. Evie looked very excited. Harry had been right. Let her first day be full of smiles. After a short walk, they made it to a door. Ron muttered a password and they were in. He looked around. "Pipes! Piper! Where are you?" A little girl about the size of Evie emerged from a room. "Piper, this is Evie. Evie, this is our daughter Piper." He smiled down at them both. "We have to go, but you two can stay here and play or wander around the castle." Ron waved and so did Hermione and they walked out the door.   
  
"Hi...my name's Piper..."  
  
"Hey! I'm Evangeline."  
  
"Evangeline? Do I have to call you that long name?" She laughed.  
  
"No, you can call me Evie, for short. Everyone else does." She laughed back.  
  
"Come on...I'll show you my room!" She grabbed Evie's hand and pulled her.   
  
"Watch out!" Evie yelled. In the middle of the room was a huge cauldron, big enough to cover them both. But she was too late. Piper had fallen face first into the cauldron. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. All she heard was giggles.  
  
"Here...help me out!" she stuck her hand out. Evie took it, but Piper pulled her in. They erupted into laughter. Evie had never felt this happy before. She hadn't remembered laughing this hard ever. She loved it...this was wonderful...until her stomach began to hurt. They clutched their stomachs in laughter. They didn't notice Ron and Hermione come in and have a few chuckles. When they finally calmed down, they decided to make that particular cauldron into a fort. They pulled the sheets off the beds and put them on top of the big pot. They added chalk designs on the inside. "This is so fun! What should we call this place, Evie?"  
  
"How about the...The TRIPPING Cauldron! Instead of the DRIPPING cauldron!" That set off more laughter.  
  
***************************************  
Three Days had gone past and still no change with Elizabeth. She never stopped shaking, but to Harry's dismay, Evie didn't even notice her sister's disappearance. She had been "camping" in the Weasley's office with her new friend. While he was happy about their perfect friendship, he was worried about her lack of stress. He had only moved from Elizabeth's bedside to go to the bathroom. He hadn't eaten in 3 days and was afraid that if he left his daughter, something...or somebody would take her away from him again. He wouldn't be able to bear it. Ron and Hermione had other things to worry about, like planning the next lesson to remember to "feed" Harry. He was too tired to even fall asleep on his head again, so, without taking his eyes off Elizabeth, he moved to the neighboring bed. With one last look at Elizabeth, he closed his eyes and was asleep, but asleep with horrible dreams. He dreamt about Emogene...and Evie and Elizabeth. Voldemort killed them all and Harry could just stand there, rooted to the spot.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Geez, Sabrina...what's your problem?" asked Piper one morning. Sabrina had come into their room fuming.  
  
"I'll tell you what my problem is! Evie hasn't even noticed that her sister is gone! And! She doesn't care! I thought you loved her! She's in the infirmary shaking! How could you be so mean?" she looked at Evie. She had been having so much fun with Piper that she had forgotten all about Elizabeth. She stood up solemnly.   
  
"What's wrong with her," she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know..." Sabrina looked at her feet.  
  
"Where is she?" in the infirmary. Down the hall, turn left...first door on the right."  
  
"Thanks." She opened the door and ran down the halls. Things were going through her mind. Was it her fault? Was it because she had decided not to talk to her? She skidded through the open door. She saw her sister on the bed...shaking, just as Sabrina said.   
  
"Elizabeth? Liz...it's me...stop playing around...come on...stop it...Mr. Ridle won't hurt us anymore...please wake up, Liz..." A fresh tear rolled down her cheek and Harry opened his eyes. He remained still. He had never really seen them together...talking...his heart skipped a beat. Evie continued to shake her sister gently. She sat down in Harry's chair and looked at her sister. "Come on...Liz...what's wrong?" But Harry wasn't looking at Evie. He was looking at Elizabeth. Her shaking had almost stopped and she almost looked as if she was in a peaceful sleep. Evie sat closer. She gently picked up her sister's hand and took it in hers. Harry blinked. He blinked again. Elizabeth's shaking had completely stopped. He held his breath. Elizabeth had moved. She moved her head to the side and muttered something.  
  
"Eve...Evie...Evie..."   
  
"It's alright...I'm here...and you're going to be ok..." She was crying. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Evie...what happened? Where's mom and dad?"  
  
"M-Mom? I don't-uh-I just know where our father is...our mother died a long time ago..."  
  
"No..." she shook her head slowly in disbelief. "Where's dad?" Evie sighed. Before she could answer, Harry stood up.  
  
"Right here, sweetheart. I'm right here," he said. He came over to give Elizabeth a hug.  
  
"Professor Potter's our dad?" she looked at Evie. In turn, Evie smiled back and looked at Harry. For so long, Evie had wanted a family like this.  
  
"Can you sit up, Elizabeth?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yeah...I feel fine...what happened? And where's our mom, Evie?" Evie looked at Harry.  
  
"Elizabeth...do you not remember what happened when you were four?" Harry asked her quietly.  
  
"Not really...I remember blue and green light and then darkness...but no one ever really told us what happened to our mom..."  
  
Harry sighed. "Your mother...was a beautiful woman...I remember...she had golden curls just like you, Elizabeth. She was...she was the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. Coincidentally, we got married the same year Ron and Hermione did. She-she was beautiful," Harry stared not at his daughter, but through the wall...remembering.  
"She loved you both very much...she always took you places...you, Evie, in your pigtails...you, Liz, with your hair down or pulled back half-way. We were always told that we had the most beautiful little girls...I was the only one who heard my Shylet talk-"  
  
"Who's Shylet?" she asked.  
  
"Evie is...that's what I used to call her...I still do," he smiled at Evie. Elizabeth, however, frowned.  
  
"What did you call me?" Harry had never had a nickname for Elizabeth other than the shortened versions of her name. He didn't know quite what to say.  
  
"Well...I didn't have a name for you, especially...maybe your mother did...I can't remember..."  
  
"I see...so, I'm not as special as Evie...is that it?"  
  
"No! Not at all! How could you think that? I love you both equally!" But Harry wasn't telling her the complete truth...he didn't love them equally. He loved Evie more...something about her...he couldn't quite place it.   
  
"Elizabeth! Please don't say that!" Evie whispered sadly. She had grown quite fondly of her newfound father and wanted to defend him.  
  
"Elizabeth...you are both very special to me! I never left your bedside when you were here..." he pleaded with her.  
  
"I'm feeling much better and I think I'd better be leaving and catching up on my school work...seeing how I missed the first...3 days of school. Great." She pulled the covers off and got slowly off the bed. She tried to hide her slight shaking as she walked out of the room and around the hall. But Evie and Harry noticed it.  
  
"Is she always like that, Eve?"  
  
"No..." she replied shakily. "Never. At Mr. Ridle's house...I remember the very first night we were there...she put me in the bed and gave me all of the covers and stroked my face...I pretended to be asleep. But, really, I never slept in that house for the first couple of weeks. She took the smallest sheets and slept on the stone floor. She's never like this." She leaned into Harry as she cried. Harry didn't know what to do.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Pigtails and Curls  
Part 3  
  
Author's Note: I changed my name...AGAIN! It's now, obviously, Whimsical Child...Hopefully this one will stick...I just can't seem to find one that *becomes Martha Stewart* accents the True Me...(yes...every morning that I'm home from school sick or on vacation, Martha comes on...my mother is...OBSESSED!  
**************************************  
  
A week had passed and Elizabeth had gotten all of her make up work down. In Transfiguration class, she was the only one to successfully transfigure a match to a needle on the first try. The professor, whose name was Professor Finch, gave her some chocolate frogs. He seemed to have taken a liking to her. Evie had decided to move into Harry's office. For this, Harry was extremely happy. He just needed to get his other daughter back. He wasn't even sure if she believed that Harry was her father.   
  
Elizabeth was walking down the halls one night after dinner thinking that maybe she should apologize for being so mean to everybody. She began to think about how the people she loved the most in her life weren't even speaking to her. She no longer spoke to her sister, Evie. Even Sabrina was beginning to hate her. Then, it happened again. Her body froze up and she couldn't move. Her eyes fluttered between opening and closing. A white, swirling substance surrounded her. A vision came to her eyes, clearer than before.  
  
"Class! Listen up. You know that field trip we're going to at the end of the school year? The Magical Dreamland of Rollar Coasters? Well....I can't go...." The class groaned. They liked Hermione.  
  
"Why?" they asked.  
  
"Well...I'm pregnant..." Everyone began to congratulate her and the whole class came up to hug her, Elizabeth the first in line.   
  
Everything swirled again and Elizabeth felt very dizzy, but she stayed rooted to the spot. Another vision flashed before her eyes. She saw herself lying in the infirmary with her father sitting in a chair next to her. He spoke.  
  
"Elizabeth...why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have helped you...Evie's dead...and we can't do anything about it...you can't leave me alone again." He broke into tears. "I hate you Voldemort!" he yelled aloud. "You will pay for killing them! I swear to you! You took my daughters away for seven years and then forever! I can't-I just can't..." he collapsed onto Elizabeth's sheets. Just as she felt his head on her chest, she awoke from her vision. She stood there, faintly aware of her name being called. She was roughly shaken out of her reveries.  
  
"Elizabeth! What's wrong? Are you sick again?" It was Ron.  
  
"No...I-I'm fine..." she replied feebly. She had to talk to somebody about this so she decided to talk to Ron  
  
"Are you sure? I have been calling your name for about a minute..." he looked concerned.   
  
"Actually...no...Can I talk to you a second, Professor Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah...sure," he guided her to a nearby-unoccupied room. "And call me Ron."  
  
"Well...ever since I got here, I've had these vision things...I knew Harry was my dad before he told me...and just other small things...and then I had those two visions just now...can I tell them to you?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"You probably won't believe me...the first one is kind of odd for me to tell you..." she giggled. He smiled.  
  
"What? I'll believe anything you say," he said seriously.  
  
"Hermione's pregnant..."  
  
"Except that! That's impossible! No...it-no...it's impossible! Well...not impossible...I'm sure it's possible...oh crap...that one night after you and Evie visited Harry. Yup...I remember now. Oops. Oh! Sorry!"  
  
She laughed. It felt good to laugh. She hadn't laughed in weeks. "It's ok. The other one is scarier...Evie died...and I think Voldemort...whoever he is-oh my...is Mr. Ridle, Voldemort?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"He killed Evie and he might kill me and my dad is going to try to kill him...and I don't know how this happened...I'm sorry..."  
  
"No...no...don't be sorry...you should tell your father this...he needs to know if the SECOND vision is true or not...well, I'll take you back to your dorm, if you like..."  
  
"No...there's one other thing...when I was in the infirmary, I had one of those vision things...can I tell you that one, too?"  
  
"Of course! As long as you don't tell me we're having twins..."  
  
"No, you're not...I'll be sure to let you know, though."  
  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, when I was lying there, I saw a little girl who looked like me and Evie, kinda combined. She told me to find her and save her."  
  
"Did you see where she was?" Elizabeth closed her eyes. She thought back hard. First, all she saw was blackness. Then, she saw a wall. But, it was a small wall. And it had writing on it. What did it say? She remembered.   
  
"It was a tombstone, I think. It said Emogene Potter. That was my mother, right?"  
  
"Yes. That's her tombstone. Go on."  
  
"I think that's it...wait-no...I thought I had more. I only had the one. Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do I have these things? Does everybody get them?"  
  
"No. Only true Seers get them. You're a Seer. Not a lot of people have that gift, so you're special!"  
  
"O-oh! Hey, can I call Professor Granger-"  
  
"Hermione? Yeah, sure. She won't mind. You can call her Herm or Hermi if you'd like. You used to." He smiled down at her.  
  
"Does my dad hate me?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
"Why do you think that? It's not true! He loves you very much...and he is very worried about you...you should go talk to him. Would you like me to lead you to his office? I think Evie has moved in with him..."  
  
"No...maybe tomorrow, thanks." She hugged him and walked out the door and back down the hall. Ron started off in his own direction.  
  
"It's impossible!" he said to himself reassuringly. "Yeah right...nothing's impossible with Hermione when she's on roll," Ron laughed silently and continued to walk down the hall. He was going to be a father...again. He opened the door to his office. When he walked in, he met Hermione with Piper asleep in her lap. Hermione was rocking her in a rocking chair looking fondly into her daughter's face. He smiled as he walked towards her and stroked Piper's soft hair. He whispered.  
  
"Don't you miss them being tiny babies, Hermi? Ones we could hold and they wouldn't hurt our backs? Ones we could rock to sleep when they cried?" He looked into Hermione's beautiful chestnut eyes. They were tearing up.  
  
"How do you know everything, Ron?" she said softly. "How do you always know just what I need to hear?" A tear streaked her cheek. Ron kissed it off. He gently took Piper from Hermione's arms and carried her into her bedroom. He returned to see Hermione in her nightclothes on the bed, lightly stroking her stomach. "How, Ron?"  
  
"Elizabeth," he said simply as he too changed into his nightclothes.  
  
"How did she know?" she asked, sitting up with her hand still resting on her now flat stomach. She never did show much. Ron got into their bed.  
  
"I was walking in the halls and I saw her...she had some kind of vision, or prediction. First of you, and another one that told her that her sister was dead and she could be too. She knows her kidnapper is Voldemort..."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She's alright...but tomorrow we should pay a visit to Harry...and tell him about our latest production..." he smiled and stroked her stomach. She smiled back and leaned over to kiss him.   
  
***************************************  
That night, Harry showed Evie his Invisibility Cloak.   
  
"You can use it whenever you want, ok? You don't need to ask...plus...I'd be disappointed if you never explored in the middle of the night like I did," he laughed at her.  
  
"Wow, Daddy! Can I try it right now?"  
  
"You can, but only in here because it's really late," he said, glancing at his watch. He felt a bit idiotic saying that she couldn't use the cloak now but other times in the middle of the night she could. She tried the cloak on and was gone. Harry could hear her walking around. After about two minutes, she took it off and Harry showed her where he kept it.   
  
"Goodnight, Sweetheart," Harry said as he tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. She was asleep right when she closed her eyes. Harry closed the door and decided to read for a bit before he went to bed.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Harry, we need to talk to you," Hermione said looking to Ron for support. Harry turned around to look at his good friends. He'd seen that look in their eyes about nine years ago. What it meant, he couldn't quite place it.  
  
"We didn't mean it-"  
  
"It just happened-"  
  
"Unexpected-"  
  
"VERY unexpected-" Ron added in, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione...are you, pregnant?" Harry asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes..." she said. "Are you angry? Am I that fat already?"  
  
"It starts," Ron laughed. "No, Herm. I think you rubbing your stomach nervously gave it away."  
  
"No! Why would I be?" Harry said, completely oblivious to Ron's comment.  
  
"Well...because of Emogene... she told me you and her wanted to have another baby," she said.   
  
"No...don't worry about it, guys..." his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but he seemed sincere. "But now? I mean, what if we have to face Voldemort again because of the girls? I need you guys! I mean, what if you get killed, Herm, and your baby dies too! Like Emogene's." The bafflement on their faces told Harry that he had forgotten to tell his friends something very important. Did I never tell you two the story? What really happened?" He looked bewildered.  
  
"No..." Hermione asked, concerned. He usually told them everything.  
  
"Do you have some time?" he asked.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, "we've always had time," she said almost soothingly.  
  
"Well, about 4 months before Emogene was killed," this was painful to Harry. "She started to feel sick. So, I took her to the doctor. The doctor told us that Emogene was pregnant. You remember, Herm...she barely showed just like you. Oh, she was so happy. She couldn't wait for the baby to come. She didn't tell the girls. She wanted to surprise them. Then four months, one week and three days later, Voldemort cursed her. But, if you think about it...how could the baby die? He only killed Emogene. But I guess I was wrong. Once the mother dies, the baby has to die too. I just wanted to believe that there was some way..."  
  
"Oh, Harry... I can't believe she was pregnant. Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
He didn't answer. Harry sank back down into his desk. Head in his hands, he allowed some of his buried feelings to surface. Hermione looked at Ron and got up to comfort Harry. Harry buried his head on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth hadn't spoken to Evie in a week and hated herself for it. She still couldn't figure out why she had gotten so sick when they first fought. She climbed the spiral staircase to Harry's office and finally got there. She knocked on the door because she didn't remember the password. She heard the sound of scraping chairs and someone got up to answer the door. It was Ron.  
  
"Did you tell her, Ron?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Liz, I did. She already knew, but you helped a lot. Thanks, Cutie." He reached down for a hug and picked her up. Harry had composed himself enough so that he wasn't crying, but his eyes were slightly puffy. He felt like a little boy again.  
  
"Oh, hello, Liz. Do you need something?"  
  
"Yes...I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I haven't been myself. I was scared after I got sick and there was no one there to help me because I had scared all of them away." She took a deep breath. Hermione spoke.  
  
"Do you know why you got sick, Liz?"  
  
"No...but I do know what I had when I was...thanks to Ron..." she looked shyly up at him and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron told me that I had visions. Or predictions. I guess I'm a Seer. I also knew you were my father before you told Evie. I also knew that our mother was...dead...I guess I just wanted somebody to pay attention to me. Evie never talked to Voldemort, or as we knew him, Mr. Ridle. Not one word. She only had me to talk to. She was so quiet. And shy. I loved her like that. She only talked to me and I felt loved, or special. Now, she talks to everyone and isn't talking to me anymore." No one in the room knew that Evie had woken up about five minutes ago.  
  
"I do too talk to you, Eliz!" Evie stamped her foot and put her hands on her hips. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to stifle their laughter. She looked so cute. They all started coughing.  
  
"Too much dust, Harry. You need to-*cough*-clean the place every once in a while!" Hermione said.  
  
"Shut-up, Hermione. I clean," Harry retorted. Ron just sniggered.  
  
"Evie!" Elizabeth jumped.  
  
"I do talk...it's just now I have more people to talk to and you don't like that I do!" The adults seemed to become interested in a nearby book on Harry's desk.  
  
"You're right! I didn't like it! But I don't think you'd be able to be yourself if you only talked to me," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well...if that was an apology..." Evie ran up to Elizabeth and hugged her tight. Elizabeth hugged her back. She was so happy to have her sister back. Then she realized something.  
  
"Harry? I mean...Dad?"  
  
"Yes? Can I move in with you too?"  
  
"Oh no!" Ron said before Harry could answer. Hermione looked at Ron and finished his thought.  
  
"Oh! Sabrina will want to move back in with us, then!" they laughed. Harry finally got to answer.  
  
"Of course, honey." Harry waved his wand and there was a thump and a crunch in Evie's bedroom. "Is that it?"   
  
"No...can you hug me?" Elizabeth looked at her feet. She had never really gotten a hug from her father before. Well, one that she had given back. Harry was there in what seemed like a second. He swept her into his arms and kissed her cheeks. He had his girls back. Then, the whole group heard someone saying Harry's password.  
  
"Chocolate Covered Toffee!" The door swung open and Sabrina and Piper walked in.  
  
"You guys left me alone this morning!" Piper said, running and jumping into Hermione's lap.  
  
"Oh-Sweetie, you can't do that to Mommy anymore," she laughed.  
  
"Why, though?"  
  
"Well, because," she looked to Ron and he smiled.  
  
"Because your little brother or sister is in her," Ron said. Only Evie, Elizabeth and Sabrina understood this.  
  
"Really, Mom? We get a brother or sister?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"Yes, honey, you do! Piper, do you get it now?" Piper nodded and smiled.  
  
***************************************  
  
Well...I hope you liked it...this one took me a while...I was debating over something to do in the future, which means that I would've had to put clue's in here now...but, I figured it out and *breaks into song* every-thing's gonna be alright....just kidding.  
Please review...this is kinda bad...I shouldn't be telling you this, but...I usually tell you that any flames will be used to make a fire and s'mores in the freezing cold studio where our computer is...well...I got a really warm PINK jacket from GAP for Christmas. So, I don't need the flames...sorry! So, just keep them to yourself! (I sound like a preschooler.)  
Bye!   



End file.
